


What's The Use Of Feeling Blue?

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Depressed Will Cipher, Dipper is a doctor, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Florence Nightingale Effect, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, Willdip, hydrotherapy, insane asylum, reverse billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper Gleeful, one of the head doctors at Gravity Falls insane asylum is very intrigued with his new patient William Cipher. The doctor feels that he is curing Will with electroshock therapy and he's becoming less depressed, but in reality, Dipper is falling for his patient.Talk about a a case of the Florence Nightingale effect.





	1. A Shocking Start

Dipper Gleeful was one of the head doctors at Gravity Fall’s insane asylum in 1927. He was praised for his breakthrough treatments and studies at only the age of 30. 

It was a cool May morning when he found out that he was getting a new patient. He picked up the clipboard that was placed on his desk to examine the file. The new patient was by the the name of ‘William Cipher’ and he was 27 years old. William was born on January 1st, 1900.

Dipper skipped over the the hair and eye color and went to the reason why he would be at the hospital. The file said that someone had witnessed William trying to kill themselves.

This was going to be an interesting person to deal with. Dipper stood up with the file and went to room 676. He wasn’t worried about William, his report showed Dipper that he wouldn’t have to be fearful. Though, if anything, the doctor was curious, he had never dealt with a suicidal or depressed patient before.

Dipper searched around on his key loop before he found the right key to unlock the door, he put the key away and walked in. The doctor’s eyes immediately found his new patient. Will sat in the corner of the room wearing a straightjacket, and one of the flimsy gowns and slippers patients had to wear. Dipper found it both odd and beautiful that Will had soft looking, snow white hair.

William looked up at Dipper and he could see the patient’s bright blue eyes. “H-Hello..” He muttered, Will pushed his back against the wall and slowly stood.

“Hello, William, I’m doctor Gleeful, I’m going to be taking care of you, okay?”

Will nodded. “I would uh.. Shake your hand, but I can’t.” He shrugged and looked at the doctor. “What’s your first name?”

Dipper was surprised how soft spoke and polite William was, but then he remembered that this man tried to kill himself, he was he to get better. “My first name is ‘Dipper’.”

“L-Like the constellation? That’s wonderful..” A small smile spread across Will’s face.

“I suppose. William, now I’m going ask you a few questions. I do this to get a better view of my patients.” Dipper did ask his patients questions, but only the patients that would answer.

“Okay then, I’m ready.”

“Is it true you tried to commit suicide, and if so, why?”

Will didn’t falter when he answered. “Yes, I tried to kill myself. I did it because I’m sad.”

“Why are you sad?” Dipper asked, flipping over Will’s file to get at a clean sheet of paper.

“Because I’ve never had a good life.. My family moved without me when I was a kid. I’ve never had a good relationship with a woman and.. It’s hard to live when no one wants to live with you and help.”

Dipper wrote down what William said. He noticed how Will’s eyes practically showed the story. He shivered and looked back to his writing. “Well, that’s what I’m here for. As your doctor, I’m going to help you.”

Will nodded softly. “Thank you, Dipper, do you have anymore questions?”

“A few more, yes.”

***

After Dipper finished questioning Will, he thanked him and left. Then the doctor headed back to his office to mull over William’s answers and to think about what type of therapy to subject him to.

After some time of thinking, Dipper had it narrowed down to hydrotherapy and electroshock therapy. He would try the shock treatment first considering he's heard many positive results with it on the depressed.

Cracking his knuckles as he stood up, the doctor went out into the hallway to see if the shock room was open. To his luck, it was. Dipper quickly scribbled his name down in the open slot so that no other doctor could take the room.

Then Dipper went back to his office to get his clipboard before going to get William. This would be a shockingly wonderful greeting to the asylum.

Dipper went back down to William’s room and unlocked the door. “William, I’m here to take you to your first treatment.” When he received no reply from the white haired man, the doctor walked in. He sighed to see that William was sleeping.

Dipper walked further into the room and stood over William before gently nudging him. “William, come on, wake up now.”

Will stirred softly before waking up. He yawned and looked up at Dipper. “Hello again doctor. What are you back for?” He asked, standing up.

“It’s time for your therapy.” Dipper took ahold of William’s arm once he was standing.

“Already?” Will let Dipper lead him out of his room. He looked around the corridor. “What type of therapy is it?”

“Well, it’s been very effective treatment for the depressed and suicidal.” Dipper started, leading Will down to the end of the hallway, then down some steps.

“Y-Yeah?”

“It’s electroshock therapy.” Dipper said as they arrived in the basement.

“You’re going to shock me..?” The fear was clear in Will’s eyes. “And that helps people like me?”

“It’s helped over 85% of people who suffer from the same things you do.” Dipper lead William to a large metal do and opened it. Inside the room there were large lamps and a metal table that had restraints on it. There was also a cart by the table, covered in tools.

“W-What about the other 15%?” Will asked in a quivering voice.

“Oh don’t about them. Now I’m going to take off your jacket, I want you to be good, okay?” Dipper now spoke in a cautious tone. Maybe he should’ve asked for a nurse or two to help him.

“Sure..” William held still when Dipper went behind him and unbuckled the jacket. When the confining coat was undid, the doctor stood back and Will removed his arm. 

“How often will I have these treatments?” Will asked, stretching his arms.

“Once everyday or so. Now on the table if you would please.” Dipper smiled when William got onto the table without a fuss. “Thank you, William.” The doctor then put Will’s wrists and ankles in the restraints.

“Now, I’m going to give you a piece of leather to bite on so you don’t grind or break your teeth; so if you have anything to say, say it now.” Dipper grabbed a piece of worn, brown leather from the cart.

“I-Is this going to hurt?” Will asked, pulling at his restraints weakly.

“I’m not the type of doctor to sugarcoat things, William. Yes, it’s going to hurt a lot.” Dipper stopped Will from saying anymore by putting the leather in his mouth. Next he picked up the electrodes and turned them on.

The doctor then put the electrodes down and turned on the large lights above William. They buzzed loudly. Dipper went back to the cart and picked up the electrodes again, dipping the tips in a bowl of water on the cart. “Stay still now, would you?” Dipper said, he could hear William mumbling, there was beads of sweat on his face.

Dipper then put the electrodes on Will’s temples, making the patient flinch, then Dipper hit a button on one each of the electrodes and they turned on.

Will’s scream was muffled by the by the leather, but was still clearly audible, even with the loud buzzing lights. Dipper just continued, removing the electrodes from Will’s head, then putting them back.

Finally, after around fifteen minutes, Dipper turned of the electrodes, Now that he was finished, he saw that William was panting heavily, his eyes were pink and puffy from crying, and his face was coated in sweat. “Good job, William. We’re done for today.” Dipper then turned off the large lights before taking thee leather from Will’s mouth.

“G-God! Holy f-fucking god!” Will yelled when the leather was gone. He waited for Dipper to undo his restraints.

“Many of the nurses are religious.” Dipper said, undoing the last of Williams restraints. “I wouldn’t use that language around them.”

Will quickly sat up and rubbed his raw wrists. “That can’t possibly help people..” He mumbled. “Dipper when we go back up to my room, can I have a glass of water? I feel like someone just tried to cut my skull open with a dull axe.”

“Hurts that much?” Dipper asked, holding out Will’s straightjacket so that he could put it back on. “But I suppose I could give you some water. The nurses should’ve put a cot in your room now though, so you can sleep properly.”

With a sigh, Will wiped his face on his sleeve before letting Dipper put the jacket back on him. “Th-Thanks.. But, I really don’t understand how frying someone’s head helps their depression.”

“Because you haven’t been cured yet.” Dipper took ahold of William’s arm and started him to walk him back to his room. “This was also your evaluation.”

“My evaluation? Did you confirm that I d-don’t need to be here?”

“No, William, you need to be here. I confirmed that you don’t have to wear your straight jacket in your room.”


	2. So I Guess I'm A Homosexual? Let Me Re-Think My Life For A Sec

When Dipper wasn’t giving William his treatments, he was talking to him. Oddly enough, Will had been the easiest patient to talk to. He found himself longing to talk to Will when he went to his empty home in the evening. Some of the other doctors said that Dipper spent too much time conversing with Will, but he didn’t mind. He made more money than them anyways.

Days went by like this, then the days flew into weeks. Dipper saw how William’s mood had changed. He thought he was curing him. Finally, on a day in June, Dipper brought the subject up in one of their conversations.

“William, are you happy?” Dipper blurted out. They both sat on Will’s cot.

“W--What?” Will asked.

“Are you happy?” Dipper repeated. He felt like he may have touched a nerve with William.

“I..I don’t know.” Will said. “I mean.. I’m happy when I’m with you, if that counts for anything.”

Dipper felt his face warm, he balled his hands into fists. “I’m serious, William.”

“So am I! Dipper, I’m not lying.” Will sighed. “I enjoy our talks like this. I like talking with you and even if we don’t talk I enjoy it.”

Dipper didn’t know what to say. He felt the same things William did, but what did that mean? Was he insane now? “William.. I, you said you’ve never had a good relationship with a woman, correct?”

“Y-Yeah.. So?”

“Well, you may be a homosexual.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.. Are you going to write me off as a homo because I’ve never ha-”

“I haven’t had relationship with a woman either, William.” Dipper sighed. What was he trying to say? "Maybe, we’re both attracted to males.”

“Are you saying..” Will paused and put his head in his hands. “Is this why I like spending time with you?” He whispered.

“That could possibly be..” If you were a homosexual during this time, you would have to hide it in fear of being killed or being sent to an asylum to make you a normal again. “It could be why I enjoy your presence so much.”

“Y-You like being around me..?” Will peeked out from his hands to look at Dipper. “And you’re not going to give me a new treatment for this?”

“Yes, you’re a wonderful person to be with, William. And no, I’m not going to give you a new treatment, I have something else in mind.”

“Like wh-what?” William sat up now, his attention fully on his doctor.

“A test.” Dipper leaned in some, their faces still far apart.

“A test?” Will scooted closer to Dipper, copying him and leaning in. “What type of test?” Their faces were closer now, inches apart.

The doctor leaned in and pressed his lips against Will’s. He was surprised at how soft another man's lips could be. He hesitated slightly when he received no response from William, but calmed when he felt the other man’s hand on his knee.

The kiss didn’t last long, and it didn’t progress past a simple kiss. When they separated, Dipper smirked softly at the red glow on Will’s cheeks.

“W-What did the test conclude, doctor?” Will asked, his voice just above a whisper.

“The results are hazy and it may take some time for me to truly know, but,” Dipper paused, he loved the desperate look William had. “I think I love you.” He finally said.

“I think I feel the same.” Will still had his hand on Dipper’s knee, and the doctor didn’t feel like removing it.

Dipper put his hand on Will’s cheek, a smile forming on his face. “Do you want to.,, Do the test again?” He felt his ears burning with a blush.

“I’d like that.” Will nodded softly, he let his thumb graze over the doctor’s clothes knee.

The kiss was more awkward this time, each of them going slow, and bumping noses accidentally. Will let out a small giggle that made Dipper feel like his heart had just taken flight.

Soon enough, they finally met lips again and this kiss progressed farther than just lips touching. Dipper felt needle for William, wanting more than just a simple kiss. His hand traveled from Will’s cheek to his waist. Dipper let his tongue prod at Will’s lips. Having never kissed anyone like this before, Dipper just did what felt right.

Will parted his lips and was surprised to feel his mouth filled with a new warmth. His free hand went up, to tangle itself in Dipper’s mocha brown locks.

When the kiss finally came to an end, doctor and patient were nothing but flustered and a little heated.

Dipper felt horrible and great at the same time. What if someone found out about this? But again.. Dipper absolutely loved the idea of loving William, it made him so happy. “I-I have to go.” Dipper said, quickly standing up and heading to the door to leave.

“W-Wait!” Will said, standing up to go after the doctor, but Dipper had already left the room. The patient sighed and sat back down on his cot. “Dipper..”

Dipper quickly went to his office, just ask he was going to shut and lock his door. Someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see one of his fellow doctors. “Hello, Dr. Valentino.” His face was flushed and he prayed that the small tent in his pants was not visible.

“Hello, Dr. Gleeful.” The dark haired man said with a smile. “How is your patient doing with the treatment? I’ve noticed you spending more and more time?” The man laughed softly. “When we brought him in he didn’t seem very talkative.”

“A-Ah, yes. William have been improving greatly.” Dipper hid his lower half of his body behind his door. He just wanted to revive himself. “But I am quite busy at the moment, I have to do today's progress report.”

“Oh yeah, see you at lunch then!” Valentino smiled and then left.

Dipper smiled at the other doctor and when he was gone, he shut and locked his office door. “What a brown nose, can’t he keep to his own business.” Dipper mumbled, plopping down in the spinny chair behind his desk.

“What is wrong with me.. Falling in love with a patient, a male patient at that.” Dipper groaned, running a hand down his face. “Then kissing him and getting a boner. I’m simply the best doctor.” Dipper unzipped his pants, his hand dipping down into his underwear to retrieve his hard cock.

The idea of William doing this to him clouded the doctor’s mind and he moaned out, pumping his member. “W-William..” Dipper bit his knuckle to keep from getting too loud as he continued to masturbate.

The doctor closed his eyes tightly. He could just imagine his white haired patient touching him like this, kissing him, and then fucking him senseless. Dipper’s muffled moans grew louder when his thumb went over the slit of his member. His head was wet with drops of pre-cum.

Dipper’s hips bucked into his hand as he felt his climax building, his hand pumped his member faster and he moaned when he finally came into his hand. The doctor sat there for a moment, collecting his thoughts; then he sat up and retrieved a few tissues from the box on his desk.

He cleaned himself up then threw the dirtied tissues away. Dipper then replaced his now soft cock in his pants and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he returned to his office, Dipper didn’t feel like writing the progress report for William’s treatment, but he did it anyway. He had just finished when there was a knock at his door. “Come in.” He said with a sigh.

Dr. Valentino entered with his usual smile. “Hey, Dr. Gleeful, it’s lunch time.”

God, Dipper just wanted to slap that man in the face sometimes. This was one of those times. He didn’t feel like talking and he didn’t feel like eating. What the doctor really wanted was to go see William. But he couldn’t do that, Dipper had to deal with this ignorant man that looked up to him so much, it was annoying. 

“Already?” Dipper glanced at his watch and it was indeed lunch time. “Dr. Valentino, I must apologize, but I have a headache at the moment. Would you mind if I just stayed in here during the lunch break?”

The smile on the ravenette’s face faltered, he nodded softly. “Of course, I hope you feel better then.”

“Thank you,” Dipper smiled forcibly until the lower ranking doctor left the room. “You bastard.” He added even though the door was shut and Valentino had already started walking to the breakroom.

Dipper waited a few minutes, to make sure that Valentino had enough time to go to the breakroom, then he opened his bottom desk drawer and removed a paper bag and a glass bottle of coke.

He got up and left in office to go to William’s room. He opened Will’s locked door to see the patient curled up in a ball on his cot. Wet streaks were visible on his cheeks.

When Dipper opened the door, all William did was turn to face the wall. “What do you want?” He asked, his voice slightly louder than usual.

Dipper felt his chest ache, he had never intended for William to cry. “I came to say I was sorry, William.” He slowly sat down at the foot of the cot. “I didn’t know what to do back there. I’m sorry I left you so suddenly.”

“I didn’t know what to do either.” Will mumbled. “I was scared a-and happy.” He sighed softly and sat up. “But then you left and I was just.. Hurt and heated. It's not nice to feel both of those things at the same time.”

“I brought you my lunch as an apology.” Dipper held the bag and bottle out to William. “I know the food they serve you isn’t the closest thing to a five star meal.”

Will eyed the bag for a moment before he looked back to Dipper. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“No, no, I felt horrible after I left you and that uh.. No I’m not hungry.”

Will took the bag and glass bottle, “Thank you.. Apology accepted.” He opened the bag and his stomach growled when he saw a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. “All they give me is soup broth and stale bread. It’ll be nice to eat some real food for the first time in a month.”

Dipper watched William unwrap the sandwich and happily bite into it. “I could probably start bringing an extra sandwich every day if you would like..”

After swallowing what was in his mouth, Will answered: “I m-mean.. I wouldn’t want to trouble you..”

“Nonsense, you wouldn’t trouble me at all.” Dipper said. “Besides.. If, we do have.. Feelings for each other, than it’s the least I can do.”

Will smiled softly, “Thank you, but I do have one r-request.” He opened the Coke bottle and handed it to Dipper.

“And what is it?” Dipper took a drink from the bottle.

“I don’t want to be shocked anymore.. I don’t like it..”

Dipper stopped, “But, William, isn’t it helping you?”

“Dipper… You’re still going to ask that after we just kissed like an hour ago?” The patient asked, a look of slight grief on his face. “No.. No it’s not helping me. You are.”

“I-.. I’ll see what I can do William.. But I’ve been bragging how it has been helping you..” 

Will thought for a moment. “When I first came here, didn’t you say there was another treatment you could do on me?”

“Hydrotherapy. Yes, yes I did say that.”

“Well, if you tested me with that, what would you do to me?”

“I would put you in a tub filled with water at a certain temperature and leave you in there for various amounts of time.”

“Could you make it warm water?”

“I suppose so, but what are you getting at?”

“You can just do this water therapy thing on me and I can take a bath.” Will smiled. “I mean.. It’s therapy and it would be a better way to bathe than how I do now.”

“William, that’s actually an amazing idea! I’ll get the paperwork filed to change your treatments done tonight.” Dipper smiled soft at his patient, he quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Both men blushed softly and acted like the kiss never happened.


	3. A Nice Bath

That day after lunch, Dipper filed and set out the paperwork for William’s change in treatment. Many of his fellow doctors inquired as to know why, Dipper only answered with because he was curious. Still, no one protested.

So the next next day, right after he had placed his lunch in his office, Dipper grabbed a straightjacket and went to go see William. Their kisses from the past day fogged his mind and he could feel himself blushing.

The doctor opened William’s door and smiled softly when he was inside. William sat up on his cot and returned the doctor’s smile.

“Today is the start of your new treatment, William.”

“Oh, Dipper..” Will got off of his cot and hugged Dipper tightly. “Thank you.”

The doctor wasn’t used to much physical affection, but his arms wrapped around William, returning the embrace. “It’s the least I can do. Now let’s get your jacket on so that you can get your bath.”

William nodded softly and pulled away from the hug. He stuck out his arms and let Dipper put the coat on him. “Dipper, what’s your house like?” He asked as the doctor went behind him and tied up the jacket.

“My house? Well, it’s normal sized I’d say.. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a privy out back.” The doctor stood up and took William’s elbow. “Why?”

“Just curious,” Will said giving his shoulders a soft shrug as they left his room. “It sounds nice.”

“Thank you,” Dipper muttered. Suddenly, he was greeted with the thought of William living with him. But he was unable to get William out of this asylum, and if he was able to sneak him out, he would lose his job and his freedom. But what if he said that William was no longer suicidal?

The doctor stole a glance at his patient as they walked down the hallway and to the basement once more. He felt William tense under his grip. “It’s okay,” He whispered. “New treatment today, remember?”

Will nodded softly and eased as Dipper lead him to the basement, but to a different room. This new room had so many bright lights that it took time for his eyes to adjust. Five big lamps, all centered on a single bathtub full of water was in the center of the room.

“I’ll just undo your jacket and you can get in.” Dipper let go of William’s arm and went behind him to undo the jacket’s clasps. Once they were undone, Will let the jacket fall off his body and onto the floor.

“How is this supposed to be a treatment, Dipper?” Will asked as he took off his flimsy gown that the asylum provided him with.

Dipper’s cheek glowed a faint red and he looked away from William’s body. “W-Well, I’m not sure honestly. I think it deals with some sort of body stimulation and then hypnotism.”

“Why do the doctors not try just talking to their patients, like you talked to me?” Will got into the tub and sighed when the hot water hit his skin.

“Because.. They think their patients are in here for a reason, and they can not be cured by simple chatter, only treatments.” Dipper went over to the tub and looked over William. He seemed so happy and content with a simple tub of warm water.

“I could understand if they didn’t talk to all of them.. The crazy ones, but it’s nice to talk. Maybe that’s all that a few of the people here need is to talk.” Humming softly, Will took his hand out of the water and held it out towards Dipper.

“I should bring up that idea, that seems like it could work on a few.” Dipper eyed William’s hand for a second before taking it in his own. “Verbal therapy.”

The two chatted for a while about this and that as Will soaked. He got out of the tub say twenty minutes later. Dipper grabbed a towel from a rack in the corner of the room and handed it to his patient.

“Thank you, Dipper.” Will smiled softly and toweled off his body. “You’re a wonderful man.” He said this as his cheeks flooded with warmth.

“Thank you..” The doctor’s heart was racing, pounding in his chest. He was so used to admiration for what he did, but not for who he was. He grabbed up William’s gown and handed it to him. “As are you.”

Will slipped the gown on then placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s cheek. “Doctor?” He asked, softly, grabbing one of Dipper’s hands.

“Yes, William?” Dipper gently grazed his thumb over William’s hand. He loved the way that William made him feel.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then, they kissed. Soft and gentle, nothing lustful, or full of need. A simple kiss that showed their love in a way words could not do properly.

When they pulled away, both were smiling like children on Christmas morning.

Dipper, rubbed the back of his neck. He was at a loss for words, though he knew he needed to say something. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Loving me.”

“Anyone with half a brain, insane or not, should love you, Dipper.”

***

After Dipper brought William back up to his room. They talked until lunch, then Dipper left and went to return to William with food, until he was stopped by doctor Valentino.

“Dr. Gleeful, are you going to lunch today? Feeling better?”

“I am feeling better, thank you, but I am spending time with my patient.”

“Why?”

‘You imbecile, stay out of other’s goddamned business before I shove my foot up your ass.’ Is what Dipper wanted to say, but he didn’t. “William is very intriguing to talk to you see. He keeps up a good conversation too, unlike all of the nurses.”

“Oh! Well, do you think sometime I can talk to him with you sometime? Or view one of his treatments?” The raven haired doctor asked with a smile.

Dipper went rigid and he plastered on a fake smile. “Of course, I’ll just have to give him some notice. He isn’t fond of new people.”

“Thanks! Hey, I won’t take up anymore of your lunch time!” And with that, the other doctor left.

Dipper grumbled under his breath and then went to William’s room. “We have a problem.”

“W-What?” Will was caught off guard by Dipper. “What happened?”

“Do you remember the oddly optimistic man with black hair who brought you here on your first day?”

“Yes.. Doctor um.. Valentine?” Will asked, he stood up. “Dipper what happened with him?” The patient grabbed his doctor’s hand in an attempt to comfort him.

“Valentino.” Dipper corrected with a sigh. “He wants to view one of your treatments, or talk to you afterwards.”

“What? B-But why? You don’t think he..”

“No, that ignorant fool couldn’t possibly know. God, he’s like a child. He can’t be left out of anything.”

“Well..” Will slowly exhaled. “Maybe if he just talks to me for a while he’ll be happy. I mean, that isn’t too bad.”

“I guess not, I just wish he co-”

Dipper was suddenly thrusted into a soft kiss, making him forget what he was about to say.

“Just calm down, D-Dipper. It’s going to be okay.”

Maybe it was going to be okay.


End file.
